Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Powers
'Power' As a Shinto God born from the energies of the Sun, Issei is considered to be one of the strongest existences on the planet Earth, as well as the Supernatural World. At the moment of his birth, the immense energy emanating from Issei was felt by the likes of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even the Dragon God of Nothingness and the True Red Dragon God Emperor. Even by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei was said by others to be unnaturally powerful, his natural strength far superior to the ranking of Ultimate-Class Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Grim Reapers. Amaterasu stated that Issei's powers grew tremendously due to her sending him to Earth, allowing his physiology to adapt to the planet's atmosphere. When Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou discovered the infant Issei in the Ise Grand Shrine, his wails were powerful enough to induce tremors that shook the shrine. At the age of six, Issei's power had grown to the point that he was able to manifest an energy aura that was strong enough to severely burn a human's hand. At the time when he fought Riser Phenex, the Seraph Gabriel pondered that Issei's power was comparable to the might of Michael, an Archangel. Serafall Leviathan also mused that Issei had enough force to destroy the entire Underworld. He was also shown to be strong enough to damage Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil. The immensity of Issei's power was showcased after he defeated the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, with the latter referring to him as "the most terrifying being he had ever come in contact with". With the Sun as his primary source of power, Issei's strength continued to increase throughout the story through unlocking new transformations, and meeting the Welsh Dragon Ddraig and the Evil Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, both beings sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Stellar!Issei_Powering_Up.gif|'The God That Surpasses The Sun' Blue-White_Star_Explosion.gif God_Beyond_Solar_-_Spherical_Aura.gif Star_Blaze.gif After his body was altered to the physiology of a star, Issei's power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights. Upon absorbing the massive energy of a red supergiant star (UY Scuti), which resulted in the transformation Morning Star Issei, his power increased exponentially, surpassing all of his previous forms. Due to the billions of stars that exist, it is likely for Issei to become even stronger, having enough potential to continuously break his own limits. ;Statements by Author God Beyond Solar Issei is "infinitely stronger" than all of his previous transformations. Morning Star Issei possesses unfathomably colossal energy. ;Fighting Style Issei's fighting style primarily consists of perceiving the movements and battle capabilities of his opponents, and countering them with vicious and brutal attack patterns. He is a very observant and astute fighter, as shown during his battle against Loki. When Loki revealed that Fenrir's fangs possessed God-Killing properties, Issei immediately sought to rip one of the fangs out of the wolf's mouth, and stab Loki in the back, heavily damaging the Evil Norse God. During battle, Issei adopts a frighteningly quiet nature, rarely uttering a single word to his opponents. He often immerses himself in his own thoughts on how to keep the battle to his advantage. ;Main Flaws He is mostly naive in his everyday life, making him and the ones he wants to protect an easy target for pragmatic beings who hold an agenda towards him. Issei, while occasionally trains himself, does not strive to become the strongest, therefore he leaves much of his potential unused. Anything that can nullify his stellar power or block his ability to absorb stars and star-like objects, would render him vulnerable (but not entirely powerless). He is also vulnerable to the Chains of Heaven, the weapon used by Gilgamesh, the King of Babylonia, to restrain the Mesopotamian gods. Due to Issei's overwhelming strength, the chains were equally powerful enough to hold him down; as the stronger a deity is, the harder the chains are. Due to his naivete, Issei has instances of being manipulated and 'played like a lure', which was exploited by Amenominakanushi when he possessed Takami-musubi and took advantage of Issei's desire to protect the innocent. Issei tends to live in the present and the near-past, rarely looking forward into the future or the distant past, which makes his knowledge extremely limited. Attributes= 'Attributes' SolarIssei.jpg Kusanagi_Gauntlet.jpg IMG_2347.JPG Solar_God's_Emblem.jpg Welsh Solar Dragon Emperor.jpg Photo_(3).jpg Solar God Dragon Emperor.jpg Immense Godly Power: As the child of Amaterasu, Issei wields a vast amount of godly power. His sheer strength is noted enough to rank him as one of the strongest beings of the Shinto Faction, and arguably the most powerful being on planet Earth. As an infant, his power was great enough to be sensed by the inhabitants of Heaven, the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. Immense Strength: Issei is endowed with enormous physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower the likes of Riser Phenex, Fallen Angel Kokabiel, the Evil Norse God Loki, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, and much later on, Indra; who was a God with Ultimate-Class power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Issei is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in battle, he is not above using unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his naivety and literal mindset, Issei is a very insightful and crafty fighter. He quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Indomitable Will: Arguably Issei's most phenomenal trait, is his extraordinary willpower towards adversity. Even when up against an opponent that was more than enough to give him trouble, Issei has more often than not continued fighting no matter the cost. The moment someone has antagonized Issei in any way, he will immediately pursue them, and will absolutely not stop no matter how many obstacles get in his way. Teleportation: Issei is able to travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. Apportation: He is able to apport himself and anyone else nearby to anywhere he chooses with the snap of his fingers. Astral Projection: Though he has not showcased this ability as of yet, Issei is able to display the wings of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi through a form of astral projection, showing them through his shadow. One of the reasons Issei does this is to signify his status as a possessor of Dragons. Telekinesis: Issei is able to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Immense Stamina: Due to being a Shinto God, Issei's stamina is tremendous, as he is able to use the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons, and an Evil Dragon without suffering any ill-sided effects. Regenerative Healing Factor: Issei can heal from any bodily damage given to him completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. The level of his regeneration increases drastically if he is near the Sun or a star. Absorption: Issei has the ability to absorb anything that retains solar and/or light essence, as shown during his battle with Riser Phenex. Issei also employed this ability during his fight against Kokabiel, in which he absorbed the Fallen Angel's light spear, which was the size of Kuoh Academy. When his body is physiologically altered to that of a star, he is shown to be able to absorb the stars in space. Illusion: Issei has shown the ability to cast mirages of himself, in order to catch his opponents off guard. He employed this technique during his battle against Loki. Solar Power: As a God born from the energies of the Sun, Issei can absorb solar energy, and this in turn augments all of his powers and abilities. Due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to the planet's environment, Issei is far more powerful than most solar deities. Soul Transfer: By utilizing Ddraig's transfer ability, Issei possesses the power to transfer a portion of his soul into an inanimate object in order to prolong his existence. Power Multiplication and Transference: Ddraig's ability, which allows Issei to multiply his own power, or transfer that augmented power to anyone or anything. Belief Empowerment: As a God that was raised on Earth, the level of Issei's potential is somewhat dependent on the thoughts and beliefs of humans. As a result, it is hinted that the genuine love the Hyoudou family have for Issei remains a contributing factor in his growth. Limited Star Creation: Due to him becoming a stellar energy being; a.k.a a living star, Issei is able to channel his energy out of his being and form a small star. Similar to how Issei's power increases after he consumes the energy of a star, the same thing applies to a star's size if he were to pour his energy into it. Purification: Due to having the innate ability to manipulate solar energy, Issei is able to cleanse the soul of an entity. He first used this ability in unison with the God from the Bible in order to alter the morality of the Apocalyptic Beast Trihexa. This resulted in 666 becoming far less malevolent than before and much more subdued. The second time he employed this ability was against Izanami-no-Mikoto, with the effects of his purification being powerful enough to reverse the damage done to Izanami's soul, which was caused by the hazardous atmosphere of the Shinto realm Yomi. This allowed Izanami to return to her former self, with her mind and soul now free from Yomi. ---- 'Dormant Abilities' Venomous Blood: As a result of containing the Yamata-no-Orochi's soul within him, Issei has access to the Dragon's abilities. True to its name, the Yamata-no-Orochi contains a deathly lethal poison within its fangs; with the poison being dangerous enough to taint a victim's soul. The Yamata-no-Orochi, not knowing how her poison would affect Issei, intentionally withheld this ability from her carrier, and kept it a secret from him. Issei would later on discover this ability after his third encounter with the Evil Dragons Crom Cruach, Grendel, and Aži Dahāka. Though this ability is powerful, it is dangerous to implement, as the poison must be injected into Issei's bloodstream in order for him to manipulate the substance. In addition, Issei himself is not immune to the venom, putting his soul at risk; though due to being the Yamata-no-Orochi's host, its effects on his soul are delayed for a short period of time. Light Based Weapons Generation: As a God who was born from the Sun, Issei has a natural affinity to light-based powers, and thus has the potential of generating powerful light spears. This ability is similar to the powers of Angels and Fallen Angels. |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Super Solar' SS Issei.jpg Solar Flames.gif Solar Transformation.gif Solar_Flame_Aura.gif SS_Issei_Profile.jpg The first evolution of Issei's solar transformations. This form was achieved by Issei during his battle against Riser Phenex in a bout of rage. While in this state, Issei's hair spikes up in a orange-yellow or golden color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is surrounded by a golden aura. In this form, he easily overpowered Riser, and was strong enough to inflict great damage to Kokabiel, who possessed power that was equivalent to that of a Satan-Class Devil. Issei was also capable of combating against the Evil Norse God Loki with little to no effort, before the former transformed into his Hell-Fire state and proceeded to overwhelm Loki. 'Super Solar・Evolution' Super_Solar_Issei_(Timeskip).jpg|'Super Solar・Evolution' Super_Solar_Issei_(Timeskip)_-_Profile.jpg Super_Solar_Issei_(Chibi).jpg|'Chibi Super Solar・Evolution' SSEvolution_Issei.jpg Evolved_SS_Issei.jpg SSE_Isei.jpg Ascended Super Solar.jpg Transformed_God.jpg After becoming a stellar energy being, Issei retains the ability to utilize the original Super Solar transformation in conjunction with his God Beyond Solar state. Though most of the characteristics of the form remain unchanged, Issei's hair changes to a gold-white color, rather than the previous orange-yellow color. While it is essentially the same transformation, this state could also be referred to as Super Solar・Evolution (スーパーソーラー・エボリューション Sūpāsōrā eboryūshon), or Ascended Super Solar (上昇したスーパーソーラー Jōshō shita sūpāsōrā). Due to Issei previously mastering the traditional Super Solar form before the alteration of his physiology, he is able to retain this state for as long as he needs to without any drawbacks, and can remain transformed indefinitely on an almost subconscious level. 'Hell-Fire/Phoenix Transformation' Hell-Fire_Issei.jpg|Hell-Fire Form Hell-Fire_Issei's_Aura.gif|Hell-Fire Aura Issei gained this state by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in his Super Solar form. In this form, his hair reverts to its normal style, though it is black in color. His left eye returns to the color of brown, while his right eye acquires a black-grayish color. On occasion, phoenix wings of pure hell-fire would sprout out from his back. In this form, Issei gains the attributes of the Phenex clan, with the exception of being able to produce Phoenix Tears. Issei's power in this form was shown to be large enough to damage Sirzechs Lucifer, and overpower the Evil Norse God Loki without much effort on Issei's part. Because he attained this form by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in the Underworld, Issei can only access the transformation whenever he is in the location, and therefore, cannot transform into it on Earth or Heaven. 'Berserk Transformation' The_Fury_of_a_God.jpg 0da463aac33eb50b1fece7c9a818d51a.jpg Berserk_Issei.jpg Mad_Issei.jpg The bizarre transformation that is a result of Issei becoming overwhelmed by the anger he has suppressed over the years. Following many traumatic events, the Solar God's wrath grows exponentially without him being aware of it and as he is being tested by the personification of Death, he slowly begins to succumb to his raw emotions. This causes the manifestation of his anger to fully emerge, reforming Issei's body into a monstrous demon-like creature with pale skin and a skull-like head. Issei achieved this form during his final encounter with Susanoo's spirit, and quickly overwhelmed the Storm God, before the lost souls of Death's Domain devoured the latter. This form possesses formidable strength and adds further augmentations to Issei's power. But due to the unstable nature of it, Issei's own solar energy could quite literally 'burn' him from the inside out the long he is in the berserk state. Later on, after Issei overcomes his anger, the 'berserk' aspect of Issei's being seems to have been vanquished. 'Super Solar God' SSG_Issei_Profile.jpg SS_God_Sun_Aura.gif|'Issei absorbing the Sun'. Super_Solar_God_Issei_(Chibi).jpg|'Super Solar God Issei (Chibi)' Super_Solar_God_Issei_(Timeskip).jpg|'Super Solar God Issei - Timeskip' The initial final evolution of Issei's solar transformations, which was gained by him absorbing the Sun entirely into his body. While in this form, his hair lifts up slightly and is now a reddish-purple color. His eyes are sharpened, and his irises gain a red shade to them. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations, and is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. Issei first used this form to fight against his cousin and opposite Yoru-no-Mikoto, who had absorbed the Moon in order to fight on equal grounds with the former. Later on, Issei would employ the use of this transformation once more to fight the Heavenly Emperor Indra. 'Post-Timeskip Transformations' 'God-Killer' A form that is entirely separate from his regular solar evolution line, God-Killer is a form that Issei achieves as a result of stabbing himself with Fenrir's fang, which is stated to be able to kill Gods and even the most powerful beings. When imbued with the essence of Fenrir's fang, a black coat of energy forms around Issei's body, with his hair gaining a black shade and his eyes changing to a blue color. In this form, he gains a double aura which consists of a smoky-like black aura combined with his own blood. 'Dead Star' Dead Star Issei (死んだ星一世 Shinda Hoshi Issei) or Black Hole Issei is a unique transformation obtained by Issei in the midst of his most dire moments. After suffering an inevitable defeat by the hands of the Central Master of Shintoism and being thrown into a black hole, Issei managed to form a plan on how to effectively help the solar deities, call for assistance, and deal with Amenominakanushi himself. The birth of this transformation came about from the following steps. First, as Issei's body was being destroyed from the black hole, he, with the help of Ddraig, the Orochi and the clone of Albion, sealed a portion of his soul into the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi blade. During this action, the clone of Albion divided the energy of the black hole into the sword. This caused the remnant of Issei's soul to merge with that energy and become a being with the same physiology. Then the portion of the Solar God's soul managed to gain consciousness on its own, and began to pull numerous of stars across the Universe into it, empowering the soul even more. Finally, the soul manifests into a form of solid black substance with glowing eyes. As for the form's power, because Issei was for all intents and purposes, a black hole, and had also consumed the energies of at least a dozen sun-sized stars, the form is suggested to be far powerful than even his Super Solar God transformation. With the ability to consume all finite amounts of energy, along with his augmented strength, Issei managed to overpower Amenominakanushi (one of the highest ranked gods in terms of power) with little to no difficulty. Amenominakanushi even fleeted from the battle at some point, possibly suggesting that Issei may have even surpassed him in strength. Weakness(es) The name of the form speaks for itself. While it is indeed a powerful transformation, it does have its drawbacks. Firstly, the form itself was 'born out of death', suggesting that it is not a completely stable transformation. Secondly, as Issei states: "The only thing it can do is die...", which is confirmed by him constantly dripping blood and feeling the intense pain in his body. And finally, possibly the most dangerous drawback the Solar God has had, is that with all of the factors combined into one, in the end, Issei would be plagued with a true death sentence. If he were to proceed to fight with this form, he would've eventually disappeared completely from existence without even a single aspect of him remaining. Even if Amenominakanushi wouldn't have been able to, time would've surely destroyed Issei. 'God Beyond Solar' God Beyond Solar Issei.jpg|'The God That Surpasses The Sun' Stellar Evolution.gif God Beyond Solar Explosion.gif God That Surpasses The Sun.gif God Beyond Solar Transformation.gif IMG_2531.jpg From Sun to Star.jpg God_Beyond_Solar_-_Emergence.gif Stellar_Issei.gif Six_Month_Time-Skip_Issei.jpg Stellar_Energy_Being.gif|'Evolved Issei' S-Issei.jpg Star-Like God.gif God_Beyond_Solar!Issei.gif This is the form Issei assumed after his body was physiologically altered to that of a star. When Issei achieved this transformation, his skin gradually peeled back and ripped wide open, revealing the vibrant golden-white energies within him. After this, the immense amounts of excess energy burst forth from Issei's body, thus causing his rebirth into a being with a more powerful physiology. While in this state, his power greatly eclipses that of his previous transformations, and thus any other forms he achieves are augmented as well. In this form, his physical appearance remains mostly unchanged, while his body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. Because it was achieved as a result of Issei's body structure changing to the essence of a star, the transformation is essentially Issei's new and permanent 'natural' state, which prevents stress and agitation from hindering him. It should be noted that while he has become a stellar energy being, Issei still has access to his original Super Solar transformations, and as such can further strengthen himself by the utilizing the forms on top of the God Beyond Solar state. This form is alternatively known as "The God that surpasses the Sun", or Evolved Issei. 'Morning Star' Morning_Star_Issei_(UY_Scuti).jpg|'UY Scuti Morning Star Issei' Morning_Star_Issei_Profile.jpg Morning_Star_Issei.jpg|'Morning Star Issei' Morning_Star_Issei_(Original_Hair_Color).jpg Morning Star Issei (Without UY Scuti).jpg MorningStar_Ise.jpg Morningstar_Issei_pondering.jpg Morning_Star_Aura.gif|'Morning Star Aura' Morning-Star Issei Card.jpg Horrified 'Dwarf Star'.jpg White Star.jpg Attentive Star.jpg This form is the result of the synchronization between Issei's God Beyond Solar state, and the energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, Issei's hair spikes up and adopts a light pink hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. The strands of hair that hang down in this transformation are spiked up with the exception of three bangs, which dangle in front of his forehead. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation is the small but distinguishable wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Issei's hair. His facial features are sharper, and his eyes are more menacing and change to a dark green-gray color. Much like the God Beyond Solar form, the power of this transformation is emphasized by a double aura effect, placing a dark fire-like orange aura outside of a crimson-red aura. The outer aura is violently fluctuating and jagged while the inner aura maintains a gentle, flame-like appearance. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and Issei's body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. It is hinted that the hair color in this form was originally white, as Cao Cao noted that Issei's aura when absorbing UY Scuti was pure-white, and that in turn mixed with the red color of the supergiant star, causing it to turn pink. Due to Issei's transition from a solar deity to a stellar deity, this state is essentially a new cycled version of his original Super Solar transformation. Cao Cao referred to this form as Super Star, or Super Stellar, though it was most likely stated in a bout of curiosity and jest more than anything. 'Flaws' Despite its seemingly tremendous increase in power, the transformation possesses setbacks as well. This drawback was hinted when Issei noticeably had trouble absorbing the energies of UY Scuti, with him worrying about the notion of trying to fully absorb the red supergiant star into his body. Because he was unable to absorb UY Scuti entirely into his system, along with the fact that this transformation possesses intense energy that he isn't used to holding, Issei theorizes that he'll start to experience a severe decrease in stamina due to not being adjusted to the form. In order to bypass this flaw, Issei is able to release massive surges of energy from his body, lessening the strain, but not completely depleting the setback. Additionally, a requirement needed to sustain this form is mental fortitude. If Issei starts to become overwhelmed by rage or stress, his energy becomes unbalanced, therefore losing the compensation needed to prevent the amount of pressure the form puts on his body. 'Omni-Star' The so-called Omni-Star transformation is only a theoretical one, yet its complexity and great potential are worth noting. Hypothetically, if Issei were to absorb all of the stars that exist in the universe, the resulting transformation would likely break all his limits and him a being of infinite power, like his brother-in-law and wife(due to the universe being infinite, therefore it should have infinite stars). It is unknown what Issei would exactly look like in this form, or if he will actually resemble anything that anyone in the Universe knows of. The most certain thing is, that with this much energy, his physiology would surely be altered to a higher dimension (specifically the fourth dimension). Considering all these hypothetical facts, the 'Omni-Star form' would be far far superior to Issei's stellar transformations. 'Flaws' Any of his previous flaws would hypothetically cease to be and he'd be the perfect stellar entity, embodying the stars across the universe. The transformation, as it was said, is heavily theoretical and thus, it only exists as an imagination for now. 'Statistics' Tier: At least 6-C | 4-C | High 6-C | 4-C to High 4-C | 4-B | 5-B | 4-A | At least 4-A | High 4-A | 3-B. Potentially Low 2-C | 4-A Name: Hyoudou Issei, Solar God, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Solar Dragon Emperor, The God That Surpasses The Sun, Morning Star. Origin: Solarverse Classification: Shinto God with Solar and Stellar Physiology Gender: Male Age: 17 Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Pyrokinesis, Heat Manipulation, Solar/Stellar Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Absorption, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Reactive Power Level (becomes stronger the longer he is in combat), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Sensing, Transformation (can transform to increase his power even further), Soul Transferal and Power Augmentation (with the fragment of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi's souls sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, he is able to boost his own power and transfer a portion of his soul to survive), access to all five Demon Swords. Weaknesses: Initially, if the Sun is either shielded by an eclipse or destroyed, his body is unable to absorb any more solar energy, leaving him powerless | When his body becomes a star, this weakness no longer hinders him. Has the risk of burning out in the form of a induced supernova if his energy overwhelms him | If used for a long period of time, the form plagues him with intense pain and shaves off his life force, due to being a fusion between a Holy Sword and five Demon Swords. Inability to manipulate his stellar energy harmonically with the chaotic energy of the Paradoxical Scale Mail would result in all of the energy imploding directly upon Issei's being, similar to a supernova. Attack Potency: At least Island Level (far superior to the likes of Kokabiel and Riser. Physically able to compete with Susanoo, an ultimate-class god, without his solar energy.) | Star Level (far stronger than six months ago. Able to stall a heavily augmented Indra.) | Large Island level (greatly increases Issei's overall strength, speed and durability.) | Large Star level (Should be far higher than his time-skip base form.) | Planetary Level (Managed to hold and reflect a planet-sized attack from Amenominakanushi. Was able to tackle Amenominakanushi into the ground, but ultimately failed to do any damage to him.) | Solar System level (With the power of Yamata-no-Orochi and Ddraig strengthening him, Issei could exceed the limits of his solar forms.) | Multi-Solar System level (Absorbed a black hole and the numerous stars in space into his being. Fought and overpowered Amenominakanushi with relative ease.) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Stated to be immensely more powerful than his previous forms. Effortlessly stomped Pluto, the ultimate Grim-Reaper across the Greek Underworld.) | High Multi-Solar System level (Even stronger than God Beyond Solar. Scared Cao Cao.) | Multi-Galaxy level. Potentially Universe level+ Range: Possibly Kilometers (destroyed most of the Underworld Battle Arena) | At least Hundreds of Kilometers(Has unintentionally decimated several of Japan's biggest cities.) | Around Interplanetary (His battle with Yoru shook the Solar System) | Universal (His strongest attack sent strong ripples across the Supernatural World and every entity could feel it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with the same level of reaction speed (was able to dodge numerous of fast flying attacks, but could not keep up with Amenominakanushi's speed) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable and possibly superior to Amenominakanushi's speed) | At least Massively FTL+ Durability: At least Island level | Star level | Large Island level | At least Star level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Planet level | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level | High Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level Lifting Strength: Unknown (never shown the exact scale of how much he can lift) | Class Y (likely his limit, as he had trouble holding back a planet-sized sphere from Amenominakanushi, though it is possible that due to the sphere's astronomical power, it may have weighed heavier. Either way, this is the only time Issei has been seen struggling to hold/lift something after the timeskip) | Stellar Class | Possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class | Star Class | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class | Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic Class Stamina: Extremely High | Godlike | Unknown Standard Equipment: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (carrying the souls of the Welsh Dragon and the Yamata-no-Orochi), Fenrir's fang, Grendel's Scale, Morning Star Halo, Demon Swords. Intelligence: Though somewhat literal-minded and naive, he is an insightful and serious fighter who is capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly. Notable Techniques: *'Super Solar (スーパー太陽)': A unique and formidable advanced transformation assumed by Issei, which augments his base attributes by a great magnitude. The Super Solar form is succeeded by two further transformations; Hell-Fire/Solar Phoenix Form (which was achieved by Issei absorbing the flames of Riser Phenex) and Super Solar God (the result of him fully absorbing the Sun into his body). Later on, Issei's body was altered to the physiology of a star, and as a result, he is granted an astronomical power-up, along with new transformations; God Beyond Solar (his new and permanent base state), and Morning Star Issei (gained by him absorbing the red supergiant star UY Scuti). *'Instantaneous Movement': Issei places his index and middle fingers on his forehead, and instantaneously moves from one point to another. He can also perform this technique by snapping his fingers. Feats: *Disintegrated Riser Phenex. *Bisected Kokabiel, and would have destroyed him if not for the arrival of Vali Lucifer. *Successfully defeated Fenrir by ripping out one of his fangs, which are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. Overpowered the Evil Norse God Loki by stabbing him with one of Fenrir's fangs, leaving Loki heavily damaged and weakened. *After a brief struggle, he destroyed Susanoo-no-Mikoto. *Was completely unharmed when Cao Cao tried to stab him with the True Longinus. And he regenerated instantly after Cao Cao turned him into stone with Medusa's Eye, and shattered him into pieces. *Destroyed the heavily augmented Indra, while receiving minimum damage from him. *Freed Izanami-no-Mikoto from Yomi. *By utilizing the Dividing Inferno and Domination Supremacy, Issei (with Vali's help) managed to destroy Amenominakanushi. Key: Base (Pre-Time Skip) | Base (Post-Timeskip) | Super Solar | Super Solar God | Solar Dragon Emperor | Godkiller | Dead Star God | God Beyond Solar | Morning Star | Paradoxical Dragon Emperor | Solar Evolution 'Trivia' *One of the main reasons why this version of Issei is exceptionally powerful, comes from what Indra stated in High School DxD: Volume 10. From what he revealed, Gods and Buddhas gather the thoughts and beliefs of humans. Due to this, it can be inferred that the thoughts and beliefs of the Hyoudou family serve as an unknown catalyst to Issei's constant growth rate. *If Issei were to achieve a transformation by absorbing all the stars in the universe, it's possible that his power may skyrocket to infinite levels, and likely alter his physiology to a fourth dimensional being, similarly to Ophis and Great Red. Though it is only theoretical, in such a state Issei could be considered an omnipotent being on a universal level, being absolutely above any third dimensional dualities, existence and causalities. The main flaw in this is that the transformation is mostly theoretical and the intense levels of training and preparation, both mentally and physically, Issei would have to put his body through are absurd, making the form nigh-impossible to achieve by any means. Also, the effects of converting his physiology from a third dimensional being to a fourth dimensional being could and possibly would be extremely lethal to Issei's state of mind. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456